gielinor_rspsfandomcom-20200213-history
Reporting FAQ
Reporting FAQ Reporting a Server Bug In case you can't find any higher up online to tell them about a server bug, it would be best you report them via forums instead of waiting. They will check them when they have time, though make sure to use the right format or no action will be taken. Why isn't any other bug report showing up to me? The reason why there aren't any other bug reports showing up to you is because they're hidden for security reasons. We try to keep the server bugs as anonymous as possible so they aren't easy to abuse by players. With that being said, we will of course deal with them accordingly before any damage is done. Note: Any staff members can still see the hidden threads/posts and may close or move your thread to the archive section once it has been dealt with. What are ways I can report something? You need to be very clear when reporting a bug. Be specific when doing it, otherwise we won't be able to see what you're trying to show us. And most importantly, provide proper proof (such as images or videos). Proof is the main key when reporting a bug report, and if you fail to have it, consider it being declined. Reporting a Forum bug Yes, believe it or not, there may be some forum bugs roaming around the forums. In case you encounter one, don't hesitate to report them in the same section where you report in-game bugs as they both have the same standards. Make sure it's clear and straight to the point, otherwise we won't be able to deal with it, just like server bugs. Reporting a Player It's very important we report anyone who's breaking the rules so we can decrease any negative activity that goes throughout the server. That being said, anyone reported for breaking a rule will be punished accordingly. Make sure that when taking a picture or a video you show the full client not just part of it, otherwise it will be declined. No need to include the format here as it's already provided once you create a thread in that section. Reporting a Post/Thread At the bottom of each post there's triangle icon with a "!" in it. This will redirect you to a page where you will write a message on why you have reported this post - these reports will of course be seen by staff. Remember to write your answer to the best of your ability so proper action can be taken. If you have any doubts or think a warning point was given to you unfairly, feel free to PM either a forum moderator or a global moderator since they are the ones that deal with forum reports. Remember all reports or bugs (regardless of it being a minor or major) are extremely helpful to improving your game-play! The more the bugs and the troublesome decrease, the better time you will have here at Near-Reality. After all it's for your own benefit, not for ours. Thanks for reading my first guide, hope this helps.